will nikki be okay
by rebel19
Summary: nikki gets hit by a car on the road. Jonesy blames himself but what will he do? and will nikki make it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The accident.

It was just normal day at the Galleria Mall until it happend. The most awful thing happened that Jonesy could ever imagine. Nikki. She was his girl. The girl he lived for. The girl he loved with all his heart."Hey Jonesy" she asked. What excatly have you got got planned for tonight then ? Jonesy grinned. Well if i told you then that would ruin the suprise. Jonesy had decided to take nikki out for dinner at the new italian restaurant. Then he told Jen to go into his room while they were out and light the room with candles. Have a heavy make out session ( according to Jonesy)and then see were the night goes...

But that all changed when they crossed the road. Jonesy dropped his house keys on the road when a car was driving up the road. "Oops one sec, said Jonesy. He bent down when he heard nikki. JONESY LOOK OUT! nikki screamed. He looked up to see nikki put him to safety when she didnt realise what she was doing. The car driver looked up from his moblie when he saw the two teenagers on the road. He slammed on the brakes and hit Nikki. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her purple hair tossed on her face. Blood coming from her mouth. Her hands were cut and so was her head. Jonesy screamed. NIKKI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He bent down to her side. Nikki! Oh nikki please wake up! Tears started to form in his eyes. They were now rolling down his cheeks. He took out his cell and called an ambulance. He gently lifted her up onto his lap and wiped away the blood on her forehead but the more he wiped more came seeping out. He took out his scarf from hockey practise and wrapped it around her head. He closed her mouth to stop the blood from running from there too. His tears fell from his face onto her hair. He wiped then away quickly. He noticed she was making a mumbling, groaning, wimpering sound. He could tell she was trying to tell him something and that she was in agony. She wimpered more so Jonesy took her slowly so he wouldnt hurt her and and gently rocked her like a baby. She started to calm down a bit then. Suddenly Jonesy heard sirens. FINALLY! he shouted. When the paramedics saw nikki they quickly put her on a strecher and into the ambulance. Jonesy got in with them. He took nikki's hand held it for the whole journey. They started connecting wires and a plastic thing that covered her nose and mouth. Jonesy couldnt tell what it was.

When they got to the hospital they quickly rushed nikki into the emergency room. On the way nikki told jonesy "I love you" . Then Jonesy had to let go of nikki's hand and stood still in the waiting room tears pouring down his face. "I love you to" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Wake up Nikki.

Jonesy waited in the waitng room for 1 hour. He didnt care how long it took. Nikki saved his life. If she didnt push him onto the pavement then it would be him in there. "Um " a nurse called out. Ya thats me, i need to see nikki now, is she ok? will she make it? is she awake? He asked a million questions. ok um jonesy she said.  
>eh, how do u no my name he asked. The nurse looked at him. Well nikki keeps saying your name over and over again.<br>When Jonesy heard that he went running down the hall for nikki's room. "NIKKI! babe im here! Then he heard some doctors say her name and the word serious. "Em, excuse me im looking for nikki wong. The doctors told him the room number and Jonesy went running. Finally he came to room slowly opened the door to see nikki lying in the bed.  
>He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. He gently took nikki's hand that was all connected to drips and machines. Jonesy started to cry. Remembering what nikki went through for him was killing him. Remembering nikki wimpering and crying in pain just for him. This was driving him crazy. Nikki needed to wake up. And soon.<br>Suddenly he heard a knock on the door it was the gang. They came in and hugged Jonesy. Jonesy I'm so sorry, Caitlin cried. "Ya sorry man wyatt and jude agreed. Jen was crying silently. She put the flowers in a vase. She came and hugged jonesy. Im sorry Jonesy she said. They all looked at nikki. Jonesy broke the silence. I-I was goin to promise to her on our date tonight. Caitlin cried harder. AwwwWWww! Jonesy thats so sweet ! Jen said. I just no she would of said yes. Jonesy told them, she saved her life for me. They looked at him. Tears were in his eyes now. I was the one that should of been hit, not nikki! Jonesy cried. he told them that nikki pushed him just in time. Jonesy suddenly burst into tears. Then wyatt did. Caitlin came over to Jonesy and hugged him. Jonesy buried his head in caitlin's shoulder.

Then they all heard "Jons...Jons. Jonesy looked at nikki. "SHES TRYING TO SAY MY NAME! HE SAID HAPPILY! Nikki,  
>nikki ! im here baby dont worry, im not leaving your side. he said. Later the rest decided to leave because they were tired. Caitlin was yawning and Jen was rubbing her eyes. So Jonesy told hem to get some sleep. They each kissed nikki and told Jonesy they would come in the morning.<p>

So it was just nikki and Jonesy. I love you babe, he said. He kissed her gently on the mouth, but it just wasnt the same. he looked at her. Im so sorry nikki. Tears was forming in his eyes. Im sorry for putting you through this. He then got in her bed and hugged her gently. His strong arms wrapped around her protectivly. He kissed her on her lips. I wont leave you as long as it takes. He then fell asleep with nikki wrapped in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I'll go down with you.

The gang was sitting at the lemon. They looked at Nikki and Jonesy's empty chairs. "Oh I hope he's okay" said Caitlin. "Im not sure he is, he didnt come home last night and he got fired again this morning because he never showed for work, he missed two days Jen told them. "Well I'm going to the hospital to see how he's doing, and nikki for that matter" wyatt said. So the gang left the mall to go to the hospital to see their friends.

Meanwhile at the hospital Jonesy woke to a grumbling sound from nikki. "Nikki, you ok? Jonesy looked worriedly at her. She was tossing and turning. Jonesy couldnt make out what she was saying. "Jons...Jons... "Oh nikki please wake up. Please! Her head gently fell on his shoulder. Jonesy heard a knock on the door. The gang came in.  
>Hey Jonesy, they said. Hows she doin ? "She keeps making these sounds and saying half my name. "Maybe shes just to weak to say your whole name, I mean after all shes been through with the crash... JUDE! They said! Were supossed to making him feel better! Jonesy started to get tears in his eyes again. Excuse me, he said and ran out of the room. "Jonesy wait ! Jen went calling after him. Nice one, Jude ! said Caitlin.<p>

Jonesy was running out to the road. He was hearing Jen calling him. But Jonesy wasnt going to stop. He was going to het hit. He wanted to pay for what he did to nikki. "Jonesy wait ! This isn't your fault! STOP! But he kept running. When he reached the road, he said "Im sorry nikki, this was all my fault" and ran to the road.  
>A car was comming towards him. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt two hands pull him back. They both fell onto the pavement. JEN WHAT ARE DOING? he shouted. "Jonesy this isn't your fault! What happened was terrible but Nikki decided to save you. You should be in there with her, not here trying to punish yourself! Jen was panting.<br>Jonesy you nearly gave me a heart attack! Jonesy looked at her and cried. Come on, lets go see nikki, if she found out what you just did she would probaly give you a black eye! She loves you Jonesy, and you love her so lets stay positive. Okay, thanks Jen, said a panting Jonesy.

Back at the hospital, Cailtin, Wyatt and Jude were sitting by Nikki's side when they saw jen and Jonesy come in. You ok Jonesy? Caitlin asked. Ya, thanks to Jen. He bent down and hugged her. Then they all heard nikki again.  
>She was making these really weird sounds. Jonesy took her hand. "I love you" he said. Then they all "Awwwwwwwwed". <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The answer is the past.

Jonesy fell asleep in the hospital bed after the others had left. He was dreaming. Dreaming of Nikki. Of what their date would of been like if the crash didnt happen. They would of went out to dinner, went back to his place, ( at this point Jonesy was grinning at the thought of that heavy make out session) and then he would of asked her. Nikki would of smiled and say "YES"! He would of hugged her tightly and see where the night went...  
>But that all changed thanks to him. He knew what Jen said was true but he didnt like to think of it that way. It felt wrong. She was still making those mumbling sounds and getting out half his name but Jonesy couldnt tell what is was. Back at the mall Jen and wyatt were at the lemon. They were watching a movie online. When the advertisments came on they saw on of a crash. Well that brings back memories wyatt said. Suddenly Jen's eyes widened. Wyatt! I've got it!<br>Wyatt looked at her, "you've got what? No I mean I no how to wake up nikki from her coma! she said excitedly!  
>W-what how ? he asked.<p>

Jonesy heard a knock on the door. Jen and Wyatt came in. Oh hey guys, what with the movie and laptop? Caitlin asked who was already there with Jonesy. Jonesy we know how to wake nikki up! Jen said. Jonesy looked at her like she had three eyes. Jen thats crazy, you cant wake someone up from a coma, Jonesy said. How do you untill you've tried,  
>wyatt asked. Oh, I've tried man! Like 20 times! She doesnt budge, said Jonesy. Well we can always try again, Caitlin said. Just make sure the nurse doesnt see us, she added. So Jen put the headphones on her head while wyatt got the movie ready. Jonesy held her hand tightly and caitlin phoned Jude. All they could do now was pray.<p>

Was is going to work or was it going to blow up their faces? And what will happen to nikki?  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The miracle that went downhill, then uphill.

jude arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. As wyatt pressed play on the movie the ads begun. Jonesy took nikkis hand gently. The first ad was a car accident. It showed two teens kissing, and then suddenly WHAM! One teen was killed. They heard the sound effects but it was nikki who could hear everything. She was making mumbling noises. Jonesy looked at her hopefully squeezing her hand. Nikki started to remember everything that day. "Jons... Jons...  
>Wyatt played the ad back over and over again. "Jons.. Jons. Then suddenly everything was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the sounds in nikki's headphones. We realised she was having flashbacks of when she screamed JONESY! and pushed him to the pavement. They all looked at her. Then suddenly she leaned up quickly and screamed "JONSEY"!<p>

Doctors came running in because they were beeping VERY loudly. "Nikki, its ok I'm here! Jonesy said running up to her. Sorry you have to leave this room right now! a doctor said. B-But shes- he was cut of. I DONT CARE ! LEAVE NOW ALL OF YOU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! The doctor yelled. So they went to wait outside. Guys what have we done? Caitlin asked.

Half an hour later the doctor came out. Jonesy was extremly worried. Is she okay doctor? We really need to know, Jen asked. Nikki is in a fragile state at the moment she wont stop crying but we have managed to calm her down now,  
>the doctor told them. Now which one of you is Jonesy? said the doctor. Jonesy stepped forward. Thats me, how is she,<br>can i go see her. Yes you better, the doctor said. As jonesy went to the door the doctor stopped him. "But be careful, anything could upset her at a time like this. Oh ok, he said. When he stepped in the the room he closed the door tightly behind him. he turned around to see a crying nikki curled in a ball in the bed. Oh Nikki dont cry!  
>Jonesy said as a few tears were in his eyes. he got in bed beside nikki. He hugged her tightly. OUCH! Jonesy! she said. Oh My GOsh! Jonesy said. NIkki had cuts, bruises, and deep wounds. NIkki I'm am so sorry! jonesy said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Nikki started to cry too. Jonesy picked her up in his arms and put her on his lap, put the blanket over her small body and kissed her gently on the lips. Jonesy wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest. Nikki i thought i lost you, Jonesy said. Tears stared rolling down her cheeks. Gosh Jonesy you really put me through pain on that road, she said crying. Jonesy wiped them away with his hand. Nikki I love you so much so much you know I would never do that on purpose. Nikki looked in his brown eyes. I no, its just couldnt bear the thought of you being killed, she said. Oh nikki! he said and kissed her very passionatly on her lips. When they broke from the kiss Jonesy said "Im so glad you're ok! And last week before the "Incident" I was going to give you this on our date. Jonesy opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring. He took the ring out and placed it on her slender finger. Its a promise ring he said. Thank you Jonesy! nikki said happily! Jonesy, since i saved you're butt last week, do you think you can give me something in return. What's that, he asked giving his sexy smile and waggling his eyebrows. Nikki smiled, oh i dunno maybe something that will feel better. Jonesy grinned, get ready baby because tonight i'm gonna rock your world. They both smiled as Jonsey turned off the lights and locked the door.<p>

A/N: hey guys please review! i wanna thank the author of "moving aint so bad" for making this story possible. so if u want more stories plz review! xxx 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The truth is.

4 DAYS LATER.

That morning Jonesy woke up to find nikki out of the room. They were still in the hospital. Nikki was ment to going home today. He went outside the room and saw Nikki talking to a doctor. She was in her normal clothes. The doctor was saying to her and she looked really concerned. Jonesy walked over to her. "Hey babe", you ok? She didnt speak.  
>"Nikki"? Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow. Um...y-yeah-yeah im fine, never better, nothings wrong. She looked scared, and stared at the doctor. "I'll leave you two alone so you can tell him", and he walked of. "Tell me what? Jonesy looked at Nikki, she was staring at the doctor who walked down the hall. NIKKI? what's wrong, seriously tell me! Jonesy was always impatient. Tears started rolling down Nikki's eyes. Now he was scared. NIKKI! look I'm not going to stop untill you tell me! Nikki looked at him (but it was kinda hard since she had loads of tears in her eyes) and just walked of into the room.<p>

Jonesy went to follow her into her room. Look Nikki, I know you've been through a lot lately and I want you to no if theres something wrong you can tell me. He went and wrapped his arms around her. She just sat there, hugging her knees. He let go. Nikki please tell me! He was getting really impatient. She just started crying out of nowhere. He went to sit with her on the bed. Look, you dont have to tell me if its that serious, I just want you to no, he said softly, and he was cut of. "Im pregnant" she whispered...

Hey guys, plz review if you want the next chapter ! xxxxxx:) I will write it really long! so plz review! xxxxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Pregnant! Jonesy said. Im sorry I didnt tell you earlier, nikki said choking on tears. Jonesy looked at her.  
>"Babe dont cry, he said wiping away her tears. This is great! Were having a baby! he said excitidly. She looked confused. But-but if my parents find out they will kick me out for sure and then there's school and buying all its things. Jonesy covered her mouth. Nikki listen, everything is going to be okay. And your parents are travelling so they wont find out. Nikki hugged him, thanks, she said.<p>

2 hours later they woke up cuddled together in the bed. The doctor came in. Em Nikki, you can go home now. Yes! she said. The doctor looked shocked, Jonesy just laughed. "I'll call you a taxi" and he left the room. Come on,  
>lets go home. He left nikki to change. 5 minutes later she came out. To Nikki's suprise Jonesy picked her up in his arms and swung her around. "Jonesy! What are you doing? she said laughing. Im just happy you're alive, he said grinning. Then they hopped in cab back to Jonesy's house.<p>

When they got in the door they saw a note from Jonesy's family. Well well well, looks like we have the house to ourself for the night. What ? let me see that. Nikki read the note. Oh...oh she said. They both looked at each other and smiled. When nikki wasnt looking jonesy creeped up behind her and put her over his shoulder. Jonesy-wha-hey! C'mon put me down! He smiled to himself, Oh I will, when we reach the bed. Nikki laughed. When they got to Jonesy's room he gently layed nikki down on their bed. He took of nikki's top and undid her bra...

4 hours later.

Nikki and Jonesy finished their...buisness and were getting dressed. Nikki was in her bra and knickers and Jonesy was in his boxers. He grinned at the site of Nikki. She looked at him. "What? she asked. "Oh nothing, he said, you just look so sexy in your undies. Oh ya? she said. Well we all no I look better than you. Nikki secretly covered her mouth. She forgot Jonesy knew her weakness. Jonesy creaped up behind her and started tickiling her. Nikki laughed hystericly. JOn-Jonesy stop it! Cut it out! hahaha! Nikki managed to get away from him and ran down the hall. JOnesy ran after her. He tackled her to the ground. Haha! take it back or suffer tickles for ever! he said. Nikki finally gave in. "Ok ok! Phewww. He helped her up and they walked back into Jonesy's bedroom.

Please review! I would love to know what you think! xxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

8 months later.

Nikki gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called rebecca. They three moved into an apertment with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Nikki got a 10% raise since the clones knew she needed the money. So while Nikki worked Jonesy was at home minding rebecca. She looked just like Jonesy. And on some weekends Nikki's parents took Rebecca so Nikki and Jonesy could have time together.

When rebecca was 4 nikki got preganant with a baby boy. This time they were calling it Robbie. After Jonesy's brother. Robbie looked just like a mini nikki. And loved to be around her. When the kids were at either nikki's or Jonesy's parents for weekend the wrest of the gang came over to visit. They always had a great time!

Three years later Jonesy proposed to nikki. Nikki said no. But she was only joking. She wanted to see what JOnesy's reaction was. He looked like someone told him nikki was dead. She laughed hystericaly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she said. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her on her lips. Then he opened the bedroom door while the kids where at jonesy's parents.

NIkki and Jonesy had a small wedding. Just friends and family. NIkki became " Nikki Garcia". And later then they went on their honeymoon to the carribean.

The end!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed tht story theres going to be plenty more. Thanks for all the reviews! This story wouldnt of been made without the author of "moving aint so bad". Though i dont no what happened to his story. xxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
